Changing the mind
by splicedcritic
Summary: I think its safe to say that we all love Httyd. But there are some people out there who dislike the film for some reason. This is how one of them was able to change his mind about the film, and possibly change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is the story I had thought of on the plane ride to NC Hopefully you guys will enjoy. Also the events will be taking place a week after the deaths, um well death. Also I will be posting the next chapter of The Travelers on Monday or Tuesday when I get back from North Carolina. Like always please comment on if its good or not...

* * *

><p>"I just don't think it will be very interesting." One of the teens said as he folded a glitter filled south pole shirt.<p>

This is Derek, a 19 year old who works at Jcpennies. He is a Caucasian, about 6'1 and has short blond short hair with a short scuffed up beard. He is also wearing a green dress shirt with brown khaki pants, black shoes, a belt and 2 gears of war cog on a chain around his neck.

"Come on man, you can't judge a book by its cover." The other teen said as he began to set up a display of pants.

This is John, one of Derek's best friends. He's 19 and 5'8, he also has brown short hair and was Caucasian as well. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with black dress pants and black shoes.

"I can and I will." Derek said as he put the shirt back down with the others so he could helped John with the display.

"Its not a bad movie I like it." John replied back.

Derek then dropped a shelf he was holding and looked back at john.

"First of all its and animated film, and as we all know those are for kids." Derek said. "Case in point Disney."

"Not all of them are for kids." John replied as he dropped some metal supports to pay attention to Derek.

"Yes they are." Derek lashed back.

"What about those anemia fighting shows." John asked.

"Well most of them were made from Japan, So most of them are just for there pleasure to exploit women in animation." Derek answered.

"Not all of them." John replied as if he were a broken record.

"I am not going to waste my time watching an animated film about dragons and Vikings when there are better live action films out there, like inception." Derek replied. "That movie was awesome."

"You should at least rent how to train your dragon." John said.

"Never." Derek said as he swung his arm from in front of him to his side.

"Hey, what are you guys doing." A familiar voice said.

They both turned and dropped what ever was in their hands. They say Ben walking toward them. Ben was one of the younger store managers.

"Come on guys we need this thing up in the next 20 minutes." Ben said.

"Chill dude we were just striking up conversation." Derek replied back in a joking fashion.

"Ya about a kids film." Ben replied.

"HA, told you." Derek yelled out.

"Whatever" John replied as he started to put the shelves up.

"You guys can talk and work, just hurry up with this." Ben started to walk away.

"You going to the party tonight." Derek yelled out.

"Of course." Ben yelled back.

Ben then diapered into the ocean of cloths and displays. Derek stood there for a while until John pulled him back into his work. He then grabbed a metal support and helped John once more. But they hit a bump in the road when they found out that they were missing a self.

"Hey can you go grab the last self I think I left it in the dock." John asked.

"Ya no problem." Derek then walked to the back past some double doors to the dock.

He instantly spotted the self and grabbed it. Before he was able to leave he heard a clinking noise coming from the bayler across the room. He put down the self and slowly started to walk toward it with confusion. When he was 10 feet from the bayler he noticed that there weren't any boxes in it. Even though they had just smashed a good portion of boxes in it that same day. He finally came to the front of it and looked down at the bottom. It was pitch black even though it should only be about 4 or 5 feet deep. He looked and listened as hard as he could but couldn't see or hear anything any more. He started to turn away from it until something caught his eye. Something began to shine at the bottom. Derek then thought that it could be his knife that he had lost the other day when he had put a box in that still had his knife stuck in it. He decided to go in and grab it. So he had gone around the side of the large green machine to turn it off and put on the safety switch. He then walked around to the front of the machine and looked back down to see if it was still there. It was and it had gotten a little brighter. He then looked around the dock and shrugged. He then jumped in, but he instantly didn't feel right. He suddenly began feel the sensation of falling. He looked down but could only see darkness. He looked up and saw a light that was fading fast. He then suddenly felt light headed and passed out.

He then started to slowly wake up. His eyes slowly started to adjust to the light, but it still burned a little. When they finally were adjusted he looked down at what he was on. He was laying on a bunch of crushed cardboard boxes. He then started to smell the ocean. He shot his head strait up and scanned his surroundings. He saw a bunch of trees and rocks. Behind him was a cliffs edge with the ocean at the bottom. He then instantly became confused and worried at the same time. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes as hard as he could. Then took a second scan of his environment.

"Well this is not my destination." Derek said as he just looked strait in one direction.


	2. Location, Location, Location

Derek began to stand up trying his best to regain his bearings. He looked around the forest again and became a little frustrated.

"What is this the lion the witch and the bailer." He said calmly, as he began to sort threw the empty boxes on the ground. He moved a flatten box to find a long knife. It was his knife he had lost in the bailer the day before. It was a long switch blade knife with edges on the blade that looked like teeth.

"Well at least I got this back." Derek said with a sigh of relief. "Now where in the hell am I."

He looked around the forest again trying to decide which way to start heading. He then closed his eyes with arm pointed out and spun 2 times around. He stopped and then opened his eyes. His arm was pointed in a direction heading into the forest. He shrugged and walked in that direction.

After a while of walking he began to talk to himself angrily.

"You know it would probably would have been a good idea to announce this in the morning meeting." Derek said as he began to mimic the store managers voice. "Just letting every one know that the spring collection is in today, the new bed sheets are in, and before I forget there is a FREAKING PORTAL IN THE BAILER." He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

He then ran into a tree branch that hit him right in the face. When he recovered from it he noticed that the ground looked different. Like something was dragged through it. He followed the tracks and found some rope that was tide at the ends with round rocks. He dropped them and walk to the edge of a large hole and looked down. He saw a nice big hole in the ground with a pond in the middle of it.

"Finally, water." He then climbed down the cliff side and ran to the waters edges and he began to take a drink. The water was nice and cool as he began to cup his hands and bring water up to his mouth. He then decided that maybe a nice refreshing dip in the water would calm him down. He began to strip down to his boxers and jumped in. That water felt nice as he floated around the pond. But before he could completely relax he began to hear very faint noises of some one yelling above the rocks.

"Toothless wait up." One of the voices yelled out.

"What kind of name is Toothless." Derek whispered to him self as he got out of the water.

He then heard another voice.

"Hiccup wait up." The other voice yelled out.

"What kind of names are they giving people around here, Hiccup doesn't even make any damn sense." Derek said to himself as he began to put his pants on.

When he put the rest of his cloths on he approached the rock wall and began to climb. When he climbed up to the top he began to look around trying to find out where that noise had come from. But before he could get a fix on the location of the noise a black figure jumped out of a bush and landed right in front of was some kind of black giant lizard with wings Derek thought to himself.

"What the hell are you suppose to be some kind of mutant alligator or something." Derek said nonchalantly.

The creature then began to open his mouth. When it did Derek quickly noticed that it had no teeth.

He began to laugh. "Well are you the most harmless..." He stooped talking and his mouth hung open as the creatures mouth instantly filled with teeth and began to growl at Derek.

"Oh damn." Derek said as he began to shake in fear.

The creature began to walk toward him still growling at him. As Derek began to backup he devised an idea. He quickly took out his knife and held it out strait in front of him. The creature began to make some kind of growling noise.

"Don't get any closed." Derek said nervelessly. "I am black ops I know how to use this." He then started to think to himself, 'I'm talking to an animal he can't even understand me'.

He began to panic as the creature got closer and closer. He couldn't think of anything until he closed his eyes raised his hand with the knife in it and threw it at him. He didn't hear anything after that, he began to think did I kill it. He then opened one and couldn't believe what he had just done. He completely missed and threw it strait into a tree behind the creature. His mouth hung open and his left eye began to twitch. As the creature came into arms length of Derek he quickly thought of one last attempt. He lunged at the creature and hit it smack dab in the nose as hard as he could. He then quickly turned around and ran as the creature was momentarily stunned from the blow.

As Derek started to run he turned his head around to gloat. "That's what you get when you mess with me you stupid mother..." He then felt a sharp pain along the whole front side of his body and head. He had hit a tree, a stationary tree. He then began to stubble around and fall to the ground flat on his back. He then opened his eyes slightly to see to people standing over him. But his eyes weren't open wide enough to recognize them.

He then tried to speak but his words were sort of slurred. "What a crash, let me get my information." Derek began to fish threw his pockets for his wallet. He pulled it out slowly then reached in it and pulled out his dept card. "I hope you can take dept." His vision began to turn black as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN; Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story. Please review. :)


	3. Ten minutes

"John!" Ben yelled.

John quickly woke up and fell over the display he had been working on with Derek.

"Jesus what." He lashed back as he began to sort through the now destroyed display.

"Why is this still not finished, and why are you asleep." Ben asked.

John started to look around hoping to find Derek, but he was no were in sight.

"Well Derek was suppose to be getting the last shelf." John then looked down at his watch. "Ten minutes ago."

"So where is he now." Ben asked.

"In the back running a 3 ring circus, I don't know." John replied.

"Can you go check on him at least, he probably fell asleep again." Ben replied.

"Ya no problem boss man." He then moved the debris out of his way and stood up.

Ben then looked down at the destroyed display. "At least put this back together before you do, its probably a safety issue or something." He then heard some one call his name over the radio.

"Ben we need you over by check out as soon as you can." The voice said.

"Please get this done as soon as possible I need to see whats goin on." Ben said as he walked off toward the check out counters.

"Alright." John said as he began to pick up the pieces of the display.

But before he began to build the display again he looked around for Derek again.

"What the hell are you doing back there." John whispered to himself as he looked down at his watch once more.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this is a short chapter but they will be serving a purpose later on. Also The next chapter back in the world of httyd will be coming soon please enjoy. Also please review I value all types of critisisum and value every review I get.


	4. Must be a dream

"Don't eat me." Derek screamed as he quickly sat up. "Ugh sat up to fast." He began to rub his head.

He stopped and began to examine the room that he was in. All that was in the house was a desk, a large chest at the foot of the bed he was laying on and shield hung up around the room. He then looked at the desk close to see all of his belongings on the desk, including his knife.

"Where am I know." He got out of the bed and walked over to the desk to take all of his things. He then opened the chest and looked inside. There were a bunch of fur covered cloths and green pants. He picked up the cloths and examined them, they were about his size.

"What is this medieval time." Derek started to laugh as he threw the cloths on the bed and opened the door. His face went from laughing to a complete blank stare as he saw more of those flying lizard things and large men wearing the same fur covered cloths. He stood there for about a minute observing every thing that was going on. He then slowly started to close the door and stand there staring at the door. .He then turned around, walked over to the bed and picked up the cloths.

"Well I guess I am wearing these now." He started to put the cloths on over his own even though it was a little tight. He then opened the door and walked out slowly and cautiously. He then began to observe this village that he was in.

"Man these houses are weird, and all made of wood?" He said as he looked at the houses as if they were alien. He then came to a cliff and looked down it. At the bottom some kind of port with ships and a large crane.

"What state am I in, or even country." He said as he slowly backed away from the edge. He then heard a noise coming the other side of a couple of houses.

"Hiccup come here." The mans yelled said.

"Hiccup what kind of name is that." He said slightly chuckling. "Wait I heard that name." He then ran toward the houses and peaked around the corner of one to see a large muscular man, a skinny boy and the same dragon that he found in the forest. He wasn't able to make out what they were saying because he was studding the skinny boy.

"I have seen him some where but were." He said as he started to think. His eyes suddenly opened wide. "That's the kid from that poster out sides the theater." He then turned his head away form the corner and sat down. "What movie was it." He then put his hand on his forehead and began to rub it. His eye once again grew wide as he stood up as fast as he could.

"Oh god hes from that how to train your dragon movie." He screamed out. He then realized how loud he was and put both hands around his mouth hopping that no one heard him. He then looked around the corner of the house to find that they were gone. He then started began to sweet as he looked up at the sky to see all the creatures flying around the skies.

"If this is that movie then that means." He then tilted his head down. "Those things are dragons." He suddenly became confused. "Really those are dragons, I pictured them maybe a little bit bigger." Then out of nowhere a dragon flew down right in front of him. Luckily he didn't see Derek and turned his back to him.

"Well that's definitely my cue to leave." He said as he began to slowly back away from the dragon and the houses. As he was backing up he didn't realize that he was backing up strait into some one. The second that Derek felt him they both turned around and looked at one another.

The man was big but not muscular big but fat. He wore that same type of fur any one else had. He also wore a helmet and he was a bit younger than Derek was.

"Hey your that guy Hiccup and Astrid found." He said.

"Oh trust me that not me."Derek replied. "I have been here forever." While Derek began to babel on he started to back up again. "So like I said im not that guy trust me."He then turned around and found himself face to face with a girl with blond hair, only she was holding and axe.

"Holy hell." Derek screamed out the minute he had turned around he then immediately twisted his body around to face the opposite way and started to run as fast as he could. He only managed to run about twenty feet when he fell flat on his face.

"That's smarts." He said as he started to get up to find himself face to face with that black dragon again.

"Can I please just get a brake." He yelled as he began to back away from the dragon. He then stood back up and then noticed that Hiccup kid standing right next to the dragon.

"Hello my name is Hiccup." He said very calmly.

"Ya hi im freaking the hell out, other wise known as Derek." He said as he started to shark like a leaf.

"Where are you from." Hiccup asked.

"No where near here I can tell you that." Derek said. He then stopped and started to calm down. "Wait a minute." He said as if he had gotten idea. "This isn't real, this must be a dream or something."

All three of them looked back at Derek as if he was mad.

"Here I will prove it to you." Derek then spotted a barrel nearby and ran over to it. He then slammed his hand down on the barrel. "Now don't come near me or even speak while I do this."

"Do what." The larger viking asked.

"This." He then pulled out the knife and hovered it over his pinky finger. "Now since this is a dream I will feel no pain if I were to oh I don't know cut my pinky finger off."

Hiccup was about to say something when Derek interrupted him. "What did I say." He yelled. "Now then here we go." He then forced all his weight down on the knife cutting right below the finger nail. The minute he did it he felt a large pain run up his arm. His face then turned extremely red as slowly looked down at his finger. He then looked back up at the rest of them.

"This proves nothing." He yelled out. Suddenly he started to see darkness close in around his eyes. He began to stumble but was able to brace himself on the barrel. He looked back up at the three of them as they started to run over to him.

"Man over board." He groaned as he fell over knocking the barrel over with him. He was able to make out a very large man coming running over in his direction. His vision then turned black.

* * *

><p>AN; Hope your guys enjoyed this. Please let me know if you liked it or not.


	5. Lets Try This Again

Derek slowly began to open his eyes. Blinking them rapidly as he stared at the ceiling of the cabin.

"Like I said it was a dream." He slowly sat up and began to rub his eyes. "Must of dozed off before the party started." He then put down his hands and examined the room. Every thing in his dream was there including the fur close.

"Wow must of dreamed about this." He then felt something wrapped around his pinky finger. He looked down at it to noticed that it was wrapped in some kind of dressing.

"That's odd." He then started to remove the dressing. When he finally removed it all he instantly received goosebumps.

"What the hell." He yelled out as he looked at his stub of a finger.

"OK, OK don't panic, this probably happened at the party." He then started to slowly smile. "Ya, we do some stupid thing, this could just be one of them." A sigh of relief took over his face.

He then began to stretch his arms and yawn. "All right lets see what the damage is." He the slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door. He then opened the door and had a completely blank stare on his face. He was still in the village with the dragons and every thing. It was only very yearly morning as the sun had just started to come out. The only thing that had caught his stare was some smoke in the distance.

He then reached in his pocketed and pulled out his knife. He then looked down at his other finger and began to think. He then looked back at the knife, then his finger again.

"Its not worth it." He then pocketed the knife "Well might as well go along with it." He then began to head in the direction of the smoke.

He slowly began to make his way up the hill, making sure not to wake any of the dragons that littered the village. He then made it to the building that was making the smoke. Derek walked up to it and looked inside. It was some kind of blacksmith building. He continued to look at the inside of the building not paying attention to what was behind him.

"Morning." A voice said from behind him. Derek then spun around to see a viking with hammer for a hand and a piece of wood for a leg.

"Ya it certainly is, and you are." Derek asked.

"The name is Gobber." The viking replied.

"Gobber, you guys have some really weird names around here." Derek said as he started to stare off into space.

"Oh really, well whats your name." Gobber asked.

"Derek." He replied.

"Now that's a strange name." Gobber said.

"Are you kidding me." Derek yelled. He then realized how loud he was being and started to whisper. "My name is perfectly normal were I come from."

"Oh is that right." Gobber asked.

"Ya." Derek snapped back.

"Well our names are normal for around here." Gobber explained.

Derek began to think. "OK you got a point."

"Glad to here it, now come on." Gobber said as he started to walk off.

"Wait where are we going." Derek asked.

Gobber then began to chuckle. "You'll see, now come on."

Derek just shrugged and ran after him to try and catchup to him.

They walked through the village for about five minutes until the came to two large doors. Gobber went up to one of them and opened it. He then gestured Derek to go in. Derek walked in followed by Gobber. Derek started to look around the room. The room was big and it had a large table in the middle of it, with a statue of a dragon with a sword of some king through it.

"Ya that makes sense." Derek said sarcastically. He then saw a large viking standing at the end of the table. He was wearing some kind of chain mail armor and a fur cape.

"Hes finally up Stoick." Gobber said to the large viking.

"Good." Stoick then turned his attention toward Derek.

"I am Stoick the Vast chief of this village, and who might you be." Stoick asked in a demanding tone.

"I am Derek the umm." He started to draw a blank. "You know what its just Derek, what is this place."

"This is Berk." Stoick replied said as he started to walk toward Derek. "Where are you from."

"Who me, well I'm from." He started to try to find an answer in the far reaches of his mind. Until he had thought of one. "Ferelden."

"Ferelden?" Stoick replied as he stopped in front of Derek.

"Yep that's where I am from." He then started to think how glad he was that he had played dragon age origins that one time.

"So where is this, Ferelden." Stoick asked.

"Umm its some where." Derek said as he started to slowly back up. "So what fastest way of getting out of this village."

Stoick then looked Derek over for a while. "Whats the rush." He asked.

"I should probably be getting home before people start worrying about me." Derek said while stuttering.

Stoick just stood there silent as he started to stroke his beard. "The fastest is by dragon."

"Really." Derek said disappointingly. "Well now I just need to learn to fly one."

Stoick then started to smile a little. "If you need some one to teach you then I guess you could learn from my son."

"I guess I have no choice." Derek said as he shrugged.

"Good, then follow me." Stoick said as he headed for the two large doors. Derek followed right behind him. When they got out side Derek noticed that some time had gone by. There were a lout more vikings up and about as he followed Stoick through the village and up to a house. Stoick then started to slam his fist on the door.

"Hiccup come out here." Stoick said.

Derek then started to think to himself. Off course Hiccup is his son. The door then opened as Hiccup stood in the door way.

"This boy needs to be taught how to fly dragons, and your going to be the one to teach him." Stoick said as he grabbed Dereks arm and flung him around in front of Hiccup.

"Are you sure dad." Hiccup asked.

"Yes." He then let go of Derek. "Hes your problem now. I have things to do." Stoick said as he turned around and walked away.

Hiccup then looked at Derek, and Derek just shrugged.

"Do you want to get started." Hiccup asked.

"Sure." Derek said still confused about what was going on.

"Ok lets go." Hiccup then started to walk out of the house. With toothless fallowing behind him.

Toothless just looked up at Derek. Derek then stupidly waved at him. Toothless ignored it and continued following Hiccup. Derek did the same.

They then came to a cliff edge were there were dragons flying around every were. Derek just looked up and stared at all of them, while hiccup was looking around the cliff edge for one. He the spotted one, a deadly natter just standing there.

"You want to try to ride that one." Hiccup then pointed to the netter. Derek looked were hiccup was pointing and saw the blue dragon.

"Sure." Derek then started to walk toward it.

"Just don't make it seem like your a threat." Hiccup yelled out.

"Relax I got this." Derek then started to crouch and inch by inch made his way over to the dragon. The dragon had noticed him and began to stare. Derek finally got to the dragon and slowly started to put his hand on the dragons back. His hand was shaking and he had flinched a couple of time when the dragon moved. He then put his hand on its back..

"That's right I am the man." Derek yelled as he began to gloat.

"Your going to want something to hold on to." Hiccup then started to look around for rope, but was unable to find some. "Wait here I will be right back." He then ran off with toothless following him.

"Something to hold on to, I don't think they go that fast." He then started to climb on the dragon and get on its back. "That was easy, now how do you start this thing." He began to look around the dragon to try to get some idea on how to get it to fly.

"It cant be as simple as kicking it in the side can it." Derek then started to kick it in the side with his heal. The dragon just stood there. "Oh come on what do I do." He then angrily kicked it harder the the other times and the dragon instantly flew up.

"Jeeeeeeeeesuse Chriiiiiiiiist." Derek yelled as the dragon started to fly low over the forest.

Derek was holding on for dear life. "I think I need a barf Bag." He then started to slowly begin to rotate around the dragons neck. He then found himself upside down. "Oh god some one help me." He yelled as he started to loose his grip. He then slipped off the dragons neck and began to hit tree branches. Lucky for him he ended up landing in a bush. He then got out of the bush and stumbled into an open field. He then looked up at the dragon an began to yell.

"I will report you to the AAAE." Derek yelled.

He then turned around and his hart skipped a beat. He found himself face to face with a very agitated dragon. It didn't look like any dragon in the village. It was probably as big as the red dragons he saw flying around. Derek tried to walk backwards but the dragon began to growl when he did. Derek then started to look around hopping to find something to help him. The only thing he found was a stick. He picked it up and began to act as if the dragon was a dog.

"Go get the stick boy." Derek then closed his eyes and threw it. The stick hit the dragon right on the head. This only made it more angry.

Derek started to complain. "OK really what is the different between a knife and a stick, really."

The dragon then started to run at Derek.

"Oh shit." Derek said as he turned around and ran.

* * *

><p>AN; This character is fun to torture, lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I had just recenly put up another story called The Last Dragon Born. I hope you will check it out. It will be my first story were it doesn't involve our world at all.


	6. Twenty minutes

"Finally." John said as he stood up to look at the display that he had put back together.

He then looked down at his watch and noticed that it had now been 20 minutes since Derek had gone back to the loading dock.

"Ok now this is ridiculous." John said now agitated. "Man he better not be sleeping back there." He then started to walk to the back of the store. As he began to approach the silver double doors some one started to call his name out.

"John wait up." John turned around to see Nick. Nick was another one of the associates who worked in the home department. He was about 5,8, bald and defiantly had some muscle power on his side.

"Hey have you seen Derek, we were suppose to get my break." Nick Asked.

"Man I have no clue, I am looking for him right now." John replied.

"What is he sleeping in the back again." Nick said as he began to chuck.

"Ether that or he just found Narnia." John said. They both then started to laugh.

"Well better find him, hes my ride to the party tonight. I do not want to miss a thing tonight. Especially when I start F..." Before Nick could finish John had interrupted him.

"Jesus Nick there are kids around." John said as he started to look around at all the people. "Let try to keep this rated T man."

"Ya fine whatever, Hey want me to help you find Derek, I got nothing better to do." Nick asked as he started to smile.

"Ya sure why not." John replied shrugging. "Lets go find his lazy ass."

They both then opened the doors and started to make there way to the dock.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this short one. Also the next chapter for The last dragon born and the ending for The Travellers should be coming soon.


	7. GRAVITY

"I still can't believe you left him alone." Astrid said to Hiccup, as they flew over the forest.

"I just went to get some rope, I thought he would be fine." Hiccup replied as he looked down at the forest, searching for something.

"You left him alone with a dragon, he cut part of his finger off for Odin sake." Astrid said as she began to raise her voice. Toothless then started to make some kind of noises. Almost as if he was laughing.

"Alright I get it, lets just try to find him." Hiccup replied.

Just then they heard some one yelling in the distance.

"PROTECT ME TREE."

Hiccup then quickly turned his head in time to see a tree fall down in the distance.

"DAMN YOU TREE."

"Over there." Hiccup yelled. They both then flew over to where they heard the person screaming. They then spotted Derek running away from something. They both slowed down so that Derek could keep up.

"Oh thank god you guys found me." Derek said as he tried to catch his breath and run at the same time.

"Whats chasing you." Astrid asked.

"A very pissed dragon, but don't worry I some what have a plan." Derek replied as he stopped and turned to face the dragon. Hiccup and Astrid overshot him and tried to fly back around.

Derek then pulled out his knife and began to twirl it in his hand. Before Hiccup and Astrid could get back to him the dragon jumped out from behind a couple of trees. Right as the dragon came into view Derek threw the knife at it. The dragon then slightly moved his body downward, as the knife flew by him and implanted it self into a tree. The dragon then looked back at Derek and started to make some kind of mocking gestures.

"OH COME ON." Derek yelled as he turned around and ran, with the dragon following right behind him.

Hiccup and Astrid managed to come back and fly over Derek as he ran away from the dragon.

"Looks like your plan worked well." Astrid said as she started to slightly laugh.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME FOR GOD SAKE." Derek yelled as he started to run into an open field.

Hiccup then flew right above Derek's head and Toothless picked him up right off the ground.

"HOLY CHRIST." Derek yelled out as Toothless began to ascend into the sky.

"Are you ok." Hiccup asked.

"I don't know any more." Derek stuttered.

Before Hiccup could respond the dragon flew up off the ground and chased after them. Hiccup looked back at it and was able to figure out what it was.

"What is a timber jack doing here." Hiccup questioned.

"No, a timber jack is a type of bulldozer, that thing is a very pissed off monster that wants to eat me, please fly faster." Derek replied as he tried to get a better grip on Toothless-es leg. The timber jack began to gain speed as was almost right on top of them.

"NO NO NO NO NO." Derek yelled out as loud as he could.

"Hold on." Hiccup told Derek as he managed to dodge the timber jacks wings. But as Derek started to relax the dragons tail managed to catch his foot and make him loose his grip on toothless.

"DAMN YOU PHYSICS." Derek screamed as he began to fall to the ground. Hiccup then quickly pointed toothless strait down to try and catch him. But just as Toothless was about to catch him the timber jack swooped in and grabbed Derek.

"OH SWEET BABY JESUS DO SOMETHING." Derek yelled out as the dragon started to fly away with him.

Hiccup and Astrid flew after the dragon. They then kept up with the timber jack as it zigzag thought the sky. Astrid then thought of an idea as she flew directly under the dragon.

"Can you get free." Astrid asked.

Derek then looked at the dragons leg and noticed that it didn't have a very tight grip on him.

"Ya I guess why." Derek asked.

"Alright try to break free now." Astrid replied.

"Umm ya I would but there is one problem, THERE IS WAY TO MUCH GRAVITY UP HERE." Derek yelled back.

"Just do it." Astrid replied and she began to position her self under Derek.

"god dammit." Derek whispered as he began to slowly move the claws away from his arm. "Are you ready."

"Yes, now hurry." Astrid replied.

"Alright here we GOOOOOOOOOO." Derek screamed as he moved the last claw away and began to fall. He had only fallen about seven feet until he hit Astrid's dragon. He then opened his eyes and looked around to see what had happened.

"Well would you look at that it worked." Derek said happily.

"Of coarse, now hold on." Astrid then quickly flew downward as the timber jack followed her with Hiccup right behind both of them. This made Derek jump as he held on to some rope as tight as he could. Toothless then began to take aim at the timber jack and fired three blue fire balls at it. The dragon managed to dodge them and flew away into the woods.

"Thank god that's over." Derek said as he began to rub his eyes. They then flew back to Berk and landed in front of the house that Derek was staying in.

"Are you all right." Hiccup asked as he began to look for some kind of injury on Derek.

"I guess." Derek replied as he started to pat himself down.

"That's good." Hiccup said. "Are you still going to want to learn how to fly." He asked.

"At this point no, I don't really want to." Derek replied in a more calm tone. "Right now I am going to sleep, I think I might be developing motion sickness as we speak, Thanks again for saving me." Derek then looked down at toothless who was giving him some kind of smile. "Right well I'm going now." Derek then staggered into the house and closed the door.

Astrid then shrugged and began to walk away. Hiccup just stood there for a few minutes, still trying to figure out where that timber jack came from.

"Hiccup." Astrid yelled.

Hiccup then turned to face her.

"Are you coming." She asked.

"Ya." He then started to walk toward her with toothless following right behind him.

* * *

><p>AN; Sorry this chapter took a bit longer then expected. I got caught up in L.A. NOIRE. Any way let me know if you like it or not, and if there is any thing wrong with it. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
